


BoM 10 Day Challenge - Day One

by justdoingmybest



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: BOM10DayChallenge, M/M, idrk how tags work LOL, its literally them just goofing off, mcpriceley boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdoingmybest/pseuds/justdoingmybest
Summary: "He squeezed it so tightly it broke."
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	BoM 10 Day Challenge - Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started this ages ago, back when everyone was doing the Book of Mormon 10 Day Challenge, but I've been busy and caught up in other things so I just got around to finishing it today! Enjoy!

It was another excruciatingly hot day in Uganda and the boys were eager to find any relief from the incredible heat. They were lounging in the living room, each dealing in their own way, wishing for it to be just a few degrees cooler. Some were fanning themselves, others were passionately voicing their opinions of hate for the high temperatures, a few were trying to cool down with multiple glasses of water. But one thing remained constant, everyone was sweaty and uncomfortable.

“Ugh, you guys,” Chris began, “I’m so hot right now I’m considering going outside and literally hosing myself down.”

James snorted and responded, “Why wouldn’t you just take a show--”

“Wait!” Arnold yelled and pointed at Chris. “Thanks Poptarts for bringing up the hose, you’ve given me a great idea!”

Everyone groaned, Arnold’s ideas were not always the best, sometimes it wouldn't take much to point out potential flaws. They went quiet though, respecting his enthusiasm.

“Let’s hear it,” Kevin responded, curious as to what the hose had with anything.

“Drum roll please!” The rest of the boys rolled their eyes but eventually gave in to Arnold’s crazy antics. “Wait for it, wait for it… Water balloon fight!”

A couple boys laughed longingly at the idea, others just stared at him in silence.

“We don’t have water balloons though,” Connor responded a little disappointed.

“ _ You _ might not have water balloons, but  _ I _ do! My mom sent them with me just in case!” He announced proudly.   
  


“Just in case of what?” Kevin muttered to himself, incredulous at the concept of packing water balloons for their mission trip. 

“Just in case of emergencies, silly, like right now!” Arnold responded with the carefree optimism only he could possess.

Kevin leaned over to Connor and whispered, “Still not really sure why  _ balloons _ were the emergency items, maybe a spare pair of sneakers or extra books would have been better--”

“Oh, shut up,” Connor laughed pushing him away. “I think it sounds like fun if we can pull it off!”   
  
“Let me go grab them, I’ll be right back!” Arnold yelled as he darted off to retrieve the balloon pack.

\--- 

The boys were all outside now, squinting at their bright surroundings as Connor and Arnold got the hose untangled. They were happy to get some fresh air and let the wind ruffle through their hair, but the scorching sun quickly drove away any pleasant notions of being outside. A few boys sat down on the porch, keeping to the shade. Church and Poptarts had gone to get a couple buckets from the shed, and Kevin was leaning against the side of the building, ripping open the package of water balloons. 

“I still can’t believe you have these,” he laughed to Arnold, holding the bag out for Connor to grab one and start inflating it. 

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Arnold squealed, spraying the hose water onto his bare feet while waiting for Connor to tie off the first balloon. “I think we should have two teams - but no captains or picking players, no one wants to be last.” 

“Right,” Connor said. “We could just tell everyone to pair off and then split each couple up.”

“Oh, but Connor,” Kevin whined, “that’s gonna put us on separate teams!”   
  
“Sure, Kevin. I’ll pair off with you, thanks for asking.” He said while playfully rolling his eyes. “And that’s fine by me, I’m gonna have way more fun if I get to be the one to throw a water balloon at you!”

“Not if I douse you first!”

“Hey, stop bickering you two,” Arnold laughed, spritzing each of them with the hose water just as James and Chris returned with the buckets in hand and set them down. 

“Do you think you’ll need any help?” Chris asked. 

“I don’t think so,” Connor smiled, “thanks for grabbing these for us!” Chris and James went back inside in an attempt to cool off again.

“Let’s get these buckets filled.”

\---

They soon found out that preparing all those water balloons was tiring and took much longer than expected. By the time they were finished, all of the other boys had gone inside, leaving the three of them alone to complain about their hands. 

“I can’t believe how long that took.” Connor laid back on the ground watching the faintest of clouds drift through the sky. He bent his fingers and rolled out his wrists, trying to get them to feel normal again. “Maybe we should’ve taken them up on their offer to help, I mean I knew we had a lot to make but then I got distracted and didn’t want to ask…”

Connor continued to babble on as Kevin gazed at his boyfriend, watching him complain but not hearing him. His bright eyes twinkling in the sunshine could be quite distracting. Arnold caught him not paying any attention to what Connor was saying.

“You’re staring again,” Arnold nudged Kevin’s foot with his own and whispered, earning a playful glare in return. Kevin stuck his tongue out and giggled lightly, embarrassed to have been caught and but not ashamed.

“What are you two laughing at?” Connor asked, smiling at the others. “Here I am saying that I can’t feel my fingers anymore and you’re laughing!” 

“Oh, nothing, really,” Kevin said while running his hands through his sweaty and messy hair, “just got caught staring again,” he mumbled.

“That’s, what, the fourth time this week?” Arnold said teasingly. Kevin’s head whipped around to him, trying to pull a convincing face that he was angry -- definitely  _ not _ being successful in any way, shape, or form -- before Connor stepped in to defend.

“For the record, I think it’s endearing. But do you really get distracted that easily?” Connor said, just to push his buttons a little. Kevin only blushed in response before standing up, brushing off his pants, and offering his hands to the other two. 

“Let’s get this show on the road before everyone decides they’d rather do something else.” Arnold said, taking Kevin’s extended hand. 

“You want to go round everyone up?” Connor asked, also standing. “Kevin and I can put the buckets out and determine boundaries.”

“Sounds great, give me just a few minutes!” He responded enthusiastically before heading to the front of the house.

“So,” Connor started, leaning over to grab one of the buckets, grunting at how heavy it turned out to be. He ended up hoisting it onto his hip to get a better hold on it, while Kevin suppressed a laugh at the sight. “Don’t laugh, you! Help me plan this game out!”

“Alright, here we go,” Kevin responded through a grin while picking up the other one.

“Okay guys!” They could hear Arnold yell from the front of the house. “Game time!”

\---

They had divided themselves into two teams and had spread out across the field. Each team had one of the two buckets now filled to the brim with water balloons. After a total of 30 seconds of strategizing, Arnold yelled for the game to start and chaos ensued.

There was laughter as the colorful balloons flew through the air, and crashed and popped against each boy. Of course, there was no competition or score-keeping, that would take the fun out of it, but Kevin was keeping his own tally of how many times he got hit and how many times his throw met with another target. There was a certain glint in his eyes that he only had when he got competitive, and this was certainly one of those times. 

Some boys were dancing away from the throws and others were just accepting the hits as a way to cool off, it was really quite a show for any passerby. 

Then, Connor chucked one at Kevin and hit him square in the back while the latter was picking up another water balloon to throw. 

It exploded and the water ran down his back, stimulating an unintentional shiver. He stood up with that playful glint in his eyes long gone. Oh no, Kevin Price was glaring at the redhead now. Connor smirked, neglecting to realize how irritated his boyfriend was. 

Kevin’s eyes trained on Connor, he reared up to launch the balloon in his grasp and spoke through gritted teeth, a fraction of a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Oh, you’re about to be so sorry--”  _ POP! _

Connor burst out into laughter after witnessing Kevin squeeze the water balloon so tightly it broke over his own head mid-throw. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kevin said, anger deflating instantly. He sighed and let his arms fall to his side and shook his head.

“Did Kevin just pop a water balloon on himself?” Arnold yelled from a few feet away, the entire game grinding to a halt so everyone could take in what was going on in front of them.

Connor was on the ground howling with laughter as Kevin tried to keep it together himself. Running his hands through his now soaked hair, he felt his face go red as the rest of the boys broke out into laughter as well.

“Well at least that’ll cool you down!” Connor giggled, oblivious to the fact that Kevin had retrieved another balloon and was creeping closer with a shit eating grin now on his face.

A second too late he looked up to see Kevin standing over him already laughing. He yelped as  _ his  _ now wet hair plastered itself to the front of his face. Kevin had popped the next one right right over the top of his head too. 

“Gotcha.”

“Well, seeing as how I was already on the grou-- umph!” Kevin had slipped and fallen into him while dancing around the ginger. “Ha, instant karma.”

Kevin just rolled his eyes and laughed, maneuvering himself into a more comfortable position settled next to his boyfriend. He slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy squeezing him and laughing. 

“Oh, Kevin you’re all wet! And it’s too hot to be this close,” Connor giggled. Kevin pecked him on the cheek before starting to peel himself away from the smaller boy. 

“We should probably pick up all these balloon scraps now,” Kevin said, pausing before completely untangling from Connor. “But first, this.” 

The other boys all groaned and it was their turn to roll their eyes, shouting variations of, “Get a room!” and “Too hot for hugs but not for kissing?” while getting started on cleaning the colorful mess up. 

“Seriously you two, we need help picking all this up,” Arnold yelled at them. When they pulled apart, their faces were rosy, both from a sunburn and from the kiss, but they both got up with big, stupid smiles plastered on their faces and helped the others pick up.

“Ugh, I’m already hot again,” Kevin complained after picking up the last of the scraps.

“Then I suggest you stop making out with McKinley,” Arnold smirked at him as they made their way back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first ever upload to AO3, so go easy on me!! Any feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
